Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
The circuit components or elements of a semiconductor device can include transistors, capacitors, inductors, resistors, diodes, conductive lines, or other elements, depending on the circuit design. A field effect transistor (FET) is one type of transistor.
In a recent development of the FET, a channel region of the FET may be formed in a two dimensional (2D) material layer, which may provide the FET with improved performance (e.g. relative to FETs that are devoid of a 2D material layer). For example, photo-transistors having a channel layer formed in a 2D material layer exhibit high sensitivity to light compared to photo-transistors that have a channel layer formed in a typical semiconductor material, such as silicon, germanium, combinations thereof, or the like. Improved methods of forming 2D material layers for semiconductor devices may be needed.